Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz.6
Siedziałam pod ścianą i nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Newt wiedział o mojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Jak on mógł się tego domyśleć? Przecież nikomu nie mówiłam... Zresztą, on nie jest aż taki głupi, potrafi dostrzec podobieństwo jak i różnice. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że byłam tym zszokowana. Przecież nie może być pikolonym stalkerem. A co jak od początku to wszystko grał? Oszukał mnie, tylko po to, żebym sama się przyznała? Co za arogant… Chciało mi się płakać. Nie, nie mogę, muszę być silna, pokazać, że nie jestem jakąś totalną beksą i mimozą. Jedyna dziewczyna w Strefie nie może się okazać totalnym frajerem i słabeuszem. Dodatkowo pokażę Newtowi, na co mnie stać. Nie wiem czemu na myśl mi się nasunął tekst jakiejś piosenki: „ I wish I could wake up with Agniesia.”. Nie mam nawet bladego pojęcia, skąd ją znam. Postanowiłam się nie zamyślać aż tak głęboko, bo wolę nie popaść w jakąś handrę albo chorobę psychiczną, ale to chyba tyko moja przezorność. Próbowałam wstać, ale jakaś dziwna siła trzymała mnie na ziemi. Nie walczyłam z tym jakoś, uznałam, że chyba tak ma być. Poza tym trawa grzała mi tyłek, więc nie było aż tak źle. Jeszcze jedzenie i będzie idealnie. I pogoda też sprzyjała, jak zawsze z resztą, bo raczej była stała. Ale jak, do purwy jasnej, usłyszę jeszcze jedno pikolone słowo z kogokolwiek jadaczki, to pójdę na randkę z Bóldóżercą. I dodatkowo pośpię w Labiryncie. Dobra, z tym spaniem to przeginam. Skarciłam się w umyśle za własną głupotę. Ogar, Phobe, ogar. Nie szalej tak, podstawa, to opanowanie. No i nuta zemsty też może mieć znaczenie. Z zamyśleń coś mnie wyrwało. Jakieś pikolone zaćmienie, czy co? O mało co nie podskoczyłam, bo ktoś stał przede mną. Nie znałam go i nie czułam zbytniej potrzeby zaznajomienia się. -Hej, stało się coś?- spytał jakiś Strefer. To było z resztą oczywiste, bo niby kto by do mnie gadał? O, czyli... „Bólożercy, szykujcie się, randka z totalną wredotą was czeka!”-pomyślałam. Podniosłam wzrok. Oczy pewnie miałam spuchnięte, ale wciąż czujne. No, czyli jestem jeszcze człowiekiem, bo ryczałam, ale z drugiej strony byłam na siebie zła za bycie ciotą, która bez przerwy ryczy i nie ma punktu oparcia. Dobra, dość tego. Przyjrzałam się uważniej tej osóbce. Ciekawy wygląd, jakby niespotykany… Chłopak miał miedziane włosy do poziomu ramion i jakby wyblakłe oczy. Przypominały zszarzałe kostki lodu, a w słońcu jak przestarzałe srebro. Pomimo tego jego wzrok nie wydawał się surowy, był bardzo ciepły. Wyglądał na osiemnaście lat i był bardzo wysoki, miał około 185 cm wzrostu. Z lekka opalona skóra była przyozdobiona wieloma pieprzykami a na dłoni miał znamię w kształcie przypominające parasolkę. Gdzieś już chyba widziałam podobne. Na nosie miał okulary w grubej oprawie. No i miał ładny uśmiech, który ukazywał się na bladych ustach. Ubrany jak każdy inny Strefer, ale definitywnie nosił coś w kieszeniach. -Nie, wszystko ogay- odpowiedziałam sucho. Ja na prawdę już go gdzieś widziałam.. I dowiem się skąd, ale rozegram to tak pięknie, że nawet się nie skapnie i jeszcze się będzie cieszył. Ale jakoś czułam, że będzie jednym, któremu zaufam. A jeszcze moment temu miałam ochotę go spławić, no ślicznie się zachowuję... -Widzę, że nie, ale nie będę na siłę tego wyciągał-mówił rudy. Jasnowidz się znalazł, ja sama wiem lepiej, durniu - Na pewno mnie nie kojarzysz, jestem Vice. Taa, dość ekscentryczne imię, ale mi pasuje-uśmiechnął się i przykucnął. Tralalala, jak mnie dotkniesz, gdzie nie powinieneś, to ci między nogi strzelę. -Miło cię poznać-odparłam obojętnie. Jakiś nowo poznany Strefer, który wydaje się być nienormalny. Ale tak właściwie nie istnieją ludzie normalni, więc nie widzę różnicy, w każdym razie, pod pewnym względem był podobny do mnie. Oboje wydajemy się odbiegać od reszty znajdujących się tutaj. -U niego to normalne- powiedział i odszedł. Chwila... skąd on to wie? Podsłuchał?! Niemożliwe, jeszcze wcześniej go tu nie było. Powoli zaczął odchodzić. Nie pozwolę, musze od niego wyciągnąć jak najwięcej. -Czekaj!- krzyknęłam za nim i wstałam. On może wiedzieć coś ważnego. Albo coś, co naświetli mi cały byt tego miejsca. Bo na przechadzce z Albym za bardzo nie słuchałam. I teraz trochę za to płaciłam. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że kurczowo trzymałam go za przedramię, w wyniku czego cała dłoń była zimna i blada, bo krew mu nie dopływała. Rozluźniłam uścisk i z lekka się speszyłam. Ja i bycie silną, to ostatnie, czego bym się spodziewała. Nosz purwa, zdolności ukazują mi się w najmniej przydatnej chwili, dzięki mój organizmie! -No słucham, świeżynko droga- powiedział sarkastycznie.- Pan tsundere cię słucha. Eeee, chwila, tsundere? W jakie bagno ja się znowu wpakowałam... -Skąd wiesz o sytuacji z Newtem?- spytałam pewnie. Jak będzie się wymigiwał, to mu paluszki połamię, albo wykręcę. Czekałam w ciszy, aż on mi odpowie, ale nadal stał cicho. Zaczęło mnie to powoli denerwować. Za cicho, zdecydowanie za cicho. Chciałam już wykrzyczeć moje poprzednie słowa, ale on zaczął się spazmatycznie śmiać. Brzmiał zupełnie jak psychopata. -Ja wiem wszystko, Phobe, wszyściutko- uśmiechnął się. -Przestań owijać w bawełnę, Vice- warknęłam. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to albo on skończy u Plastrów, albo ja w ziemi, do czego raczej nie chcę doprowadzić, życie mi nadal miłe. Zastanawiałam się, czy może nie uciec i schować się za Minho, ale to było niedorzeczne, umiem sobie sama poradzić, nie jestem jakimś typowym żulem z pod monopolowego, który nie umie prosto ustać. Po chwili znowu usłyszałam śmiech, ale raczej normalny, a nawet z lekka słodki. Boże, co ja gadam... -Przepraszam, po prostu usłyszałem, przechodząc obok- ponownie uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.- Ja cię tylko testuję, czy można ci zaufać, bo niektórzy tutaj są dziwni- powiedział z lekka obrzydzony własnymi słowami. Testował? No to mój człowiek! Nie dość, że świetnie gra, to jeszcze nie ufa każdemu na prawo i na lewo. -Ja pamiętam wszystko, Vice Jones, nazwany przez DRESZCZ mianem Dereka- odwrócił głowę.- Długo wykorzystywany przez każdego. Fizycznie jak i psychicznie- w jego głosie było słyszeć, że ma ochotę płakać. Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. Przytuliłam go. -Phobe Jones, co zapewne wiesz. Nazwana przez DRESZCZ mianem Nobe i Niezgodnej. Uciekłam z domu, bo wszyscy zginęli, a ja sama znam lek na tą dziwną chorobę. I nie rycz, bo nie jesteś babą- poklepałam go jeszcze po plecach i próbowałam się od niego odkleić, ale on zaczął mnie trzymać jeszcze mocniej. -Dzięki, Nobe- wtulił swoją twarz w moje włosy. Zrozumiałam jego przekaz. Ktoś tu przechodził i nikt nie wie o naszych prawdziwych nazwiskach. -Nie musisz się łasić, Derek- roześmiałam się. Po momencie chłopak mnie puścił i popatrzał prosto w oczy. Czułam, że zaraz się spalę albo zapadnę pod ziemię. W oddali dostrzegłam Newta idącego w naszą stronę, był z lekka wkurzony, co nie było do niego podobne. Czyżby był zazdrosny? -Pomożesz mi w zemście- powiedziałam szeptem do Vice'a. Potem pociągnęłam go za koszulkę i przyciągnęłam bliżej siebie. Moja zemsta będzie słodka Newt, dla ciebie niestety bolesna. Już zamierzałam pocałować rudego, ale on legnął na ziemi pod wpływem ciosu Newta. -Nikt inny nie ma prawa cię dotykać, jasne!- blondyn wydarł się na mnie i zaczął pokazywać palcem na moją klatkę piersiową. Pierwszy raz widziałam go wkurzonego. Spojrzałam się na leżącego szarookiego, który się powoli zbierał i odchodził. Chyba wolał nie oddawać Newtowi. Mój wzrok przeniósł się spowrotem na Newta. Miał przyspieszony oddech, a żyły na szyi były bardzo widoczne. -Nic nie poradzę na to, że kłamałeś- popatrzałam się na niego pewnie i twardo. Nie dam się wkurzyć, ani traktować jak przedmiot. Nie ma tak łatwo, dupku. Potrząsł głową i spojrzał ponownie w moje oczy. Definitywnie chciał je przewiercić na wylot. Zaczęło mnie to trochę dekomfortować i wkurzać. -Zwykłe przepraszam nie wystarczy, to może po prostu zrezygnuję, co? Bo widać po twoim podejściu do mnie, że mnie już nie lubisz. Patrzałam się na niego jak głupia. Osłupiałam, nie wierzę, że to powiedział. O nie, jemu spokoju nie dam. Złapałam go za koszulkę i przysunęłam tak, żeby odległość między nami była minimalna. -Daj mi po prostu chwilkę na oswojenie, ogay? Trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś, że to wiesz i to wszystko- powiedziałam szybko i niezrozumiale. -Rozumie się, desko kochana- roześmiał się i poszedł w stronę Bazy. Ja go nie rozkminiam. Raz opanowany, raz wpurwiony, a raz zabawny. On ma gorsze huśtawki ode mnie. Geez... Ja potrzebuję chwili dla siebie, muszę się pewnie z ty przespać. Poszłam do siebie o niczym nie myśląc i jak tylko położyłam się na łóżku, to zasnęłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania